


Head canons

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Head Canon Lists [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short list of head canons, everyone else has done them so why shouldn't i give a few of my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head canons

Everyone else has already done them, so i figure why the hell not?  
First: Voices

Leo: an damn close tie between Seth and Cam from 87 and 2k12 series. I think Cam set the standard in the pilot season where yeah it was obvious Leo was a teenager but he was also a strong Leader. then Seth got his turn as Leo in the new season of the 2k12 series and i am a fan of his and i just fell in love with him all over again. so a damn close tie, definitely.

Raph: more or less an Age difference for this one; prefer Rob Paulsen as his voice as a Teenager like a legitimate teenager at exactly 15 years of age, before puberty sets in. Let’s face it sometimes it’s late for some guys. then in his 20′s on it’s the 2k3 voice for Raph, that gravelly baritone that makes me tingle all over? you all know you like it X3

Donnie: sometimes Puberty doesn’t always change a man’s voice, and I have to say for Don’s Voice, it’s an Even tie for his 87 and 2k3 voice, it conveys his gentle and shy nerdy self that we’ve all come to love and adore in the purple-banded turtle scientist/geek. 

Mikey: Like raph, an age difference thing; fore his teen years i imagine a mix of 2k3 and 2k12 voices, it holds to the youhtful party animal, prankster goofball mikey tends to be. then in his 20s to older I Can so totally hear townsend Coleman being his adult voice since it was so deepened and aged sounding from day one and the tone and deepness in his voice kept through all 10 seasons of the original series.

————————————————-

Sexuality/sexual preferences: yes i have a head canon for this, i’m human (sort of) Same as all of you.

I realize what everyone says about the Adult comic DJM has as a gift from Bill Fitts, and the inerveiw comment in one of the mirage chapters of the TMNT Comic where it seems like the creators and staff support Tcest. but keep in mind, the Adult comic was a gift from bill for his friends and wasn’t going to see public release because of how popular the turtles had gotten, and given the fact it was meant to be family friendly, yeah I wouldn’t release cartoon porn to the public about a favorite comic/Cartoon/Movie when it’s only in it’s early throes of fame either.

Also Eastman Said he never bothered to explore the turtles’ sexual preferences, it’s not exactly a statement saying they’re gay, and if anyone read the comics (me) then you’d all know Mikey has a relationship, an intimate one with a female Alien dino from the same galaxy the triceratons are from. So it’s a pretty obvious statement that they’re straight.

But let’s analyze the definitions of what we call straight, gay, bi, les, trans, pan, and Intersex; each on means you have an attraction to those of a certain gender. Let’s remember that the turtles are just that, turtles. Canonically speaking without fan interference (Turtles/OCs, Tcest, Humans-ships, Villain-ships, whatever) the turtles are the only ones of their own Kind. They more than Likely don’t give sway to thoughts of a relationship or romance since the only people interested in them live lightyears off-world, in another dimension, or are already taken by someone else, or have a vendetta to kill them (Kala, Jhana, karai, Ninjara, April, Casey) 

how this pertains to my head canon of their Sexuality or sexual preference? well let’s face it, i’ve said so in my fictions, every male species has needs, and there are literally Youtube vids of Turtles humping objects or grinding their peens on the ground just to get off on themselves if they get that pent up. Let’s face it, the turtles would bring themselves off regularly just t satisfy a basic primal need, so yeah, their sexually active in a sense.

As far as preference, again, without fan interferance, I don’t think preference is really an issue with them since they’re the only turtles of their kind. In the comics between mirage, IDW, Archie and even in the series, pretty obvious they’re straight since all four turtles have had a live interest of some kind, whether or not it was a one-shot or longer. I think raph was the only turtle to have a girl the longest between the four of them. With Mona Lisa being his first in the toon, then in the comics with Ninjara and Mezcaal both being his other girlfriends.

But honestly, i think the turtles would be Pansexual really, and this stems from the fact they’re the only ones of their kind; so if they fall in love with someone, and that someone loves them back, man woman, Human, Mutant, Alien Whatever, are they really going to be that picky about it??

As for the Tcest thing, yes i am a full convert, i believe in the Tcest thing, but i do not believe they are gay for eachother and that is the truth. that’s my opinion, i’m entitled to it, so are all of you, this is just my take on it. Like the Amazingly Awesome hummerhouse, i firmly believe the Sexual romps the turtles have with eachother is just an emotional/physical release, i mean can you imagine being lonely like that for 15 years believing you’ll never have a relationship with anyone/thing? how else do you deal with it? Look up anything you can find about men in the military with the whole “Don’t ask don’t tell” thing, depending on who they were; none of those men were gay in the sense of it’s definition. with that in mind You’ll see why i view Tcest as a Needs-based canon more than a romantic/gay thing.

—————————————————–  
Family Roles: What they do for the family besides being Ninjas

Leo: Leader as a ninja of course, but besides that, I think he’s also the big Brother/father figure, besides splinter being their dad anyway. In most of the series he has the role of protector and leader, as well as Guide and counselor (when it’s not his turn to be on the couch anyway) as evidenced in the 87 series when in the Pilot season Leo was the last to go to sleep while his brothers fell asleep to April reading “the tortoise and the hare” ………………5 times no less, lol. Anyway, last to go to sleep, declaring a final fight between themselves and the shredder. I know it’s a leader thing for the declaration. But in a traditional family, the father or head of the family checks on every member of their family no matter how young or old they get just as an automatic instinct since the father is also the protector of their family.

Raph: KNown for being sarcastic, Hot-headed, the strongest of the turtles, as demeaning as it sounds, i think he’s the watchdog of the family. I don’t mean it in a bad way either, watch dog has come from the fact that people kept dogs that could be trained to fight and attack to protect their masters, both in wake and in sleep. you could chalk it up to him being a ninja, and by nature they protect anyone and anything they’re assigned to protect. Raph pushes himself to the limit for training. Keeps everyone grounded with his cynical sarcastic attitude, and his ill-temper is stemmed from him being a realist, he knows how the world works and doesn’t want his family hurt in any way shape or form and does everything to keep them safe. so he’s a watch dog in a good way, like a Gargoyle of sorts

Mikey: ((this one will be a little long since mikey’s a little more complex to analyze)) As goofy, fun-loving and childish as he is, you notice mikey takes the mother hen role as much as he does the teen role. In the mornings he goes out of his way to wake up before his family and cook them breakfast, lunch after training, and dinner before turning in for the night. He cleans up after them too some of the time, doing the dishes since he makes the meals, helping tidy up the lair, making sure everyone has a smile on their face even. Most “Moms” do this by showing a little affection to their family, a hug here a kiss there. but since the turtles’ family consists of all males, they chalk up Mikey’s affection to him just being mikey. 

Also there’s his temper, Mikey’s the most even-tempered of all the turtles and never angers easily unless someone threatens his family’s safety. You might say that’s akin to raph as well, accept that rah’s a hot-head so even the mundane pisses him off. Mikey however never angers unless it’s in regards to the safety and welfare of his family, or if he himself is unrecognized for the little things he does for his family. Although immaturely approached, this fact was looked over in the 2k12 series when mikey tries running away due to being under appreciated. Yeah at the farmhouse he did trash the place, but that’s due to it not being the lair, and him still being a teenager. April however recognizes everything mikey does for them when it has nothing to do with his shenanigans and and knows Mikey takes care of his family before he resumes the role of Mikey. Hence why she chastises the other turtles and casey for being jerks with him even though he had in point of fact trashed the house.

all things considered, looking closely at it all, Mikey’s the mother hen, plain and simple.

Donnie: ((Again, this could be a long one since he also is a complex character))

Ah, it seems his role was already figured from day one right? when he’s not a bo weilding tinkering, scientist/nerd/handyman what else could he be?? since it’s obvious he is responsible for half the electronic toys the turtles have in the lair to play with. Mikey game consoles, the TV, the Music players between boomboxes and MP3 players and such. even re-purposing things into something else, a train car into a vehicle, retrofitting weapons to said vehicles and even installing complex security systems to keep the lair and themselves hidden from potential enemies. On top of also being the family Physician since you know they couldn’t go to a real doctor if they got sick or hurt in any way. So what other role could he possibly have?

How about the family therapist as well. Being a tinkerer he has to have good listening skills in order to know when something is broken, even when it wouldn’t seem broken to others, don only needs to hear one thing wrong, and he’ll know immediately what ails the machine, vehicle, or person in question. Everyone goes to donnie to talk about something, whether it’s Leo Getting on Raph’s nerves, Mikey wanting to know why something turned out different, leo needing advice on how to handle a foot encounter, even splinter if he needs any advice. April if she needs someone to just listen to her that isn’t all cave man like Casey tends to be.

I seriously think Don’s like the family therapist cuz he approaches all problems with an indifferent and unbiased approach so he can offer a well-thought out and educated answer. and if he doesn’t have an answer, then he’ll usually admit he doesn’t know and give the best available advice, or he reads up on the subject educating himself to give an answer later. His other skills come from neccessity, they need clean water to bathe and survive with, heat likely for the winters in the sewers, given they live in new york, and knowing mikey and raph, he’d have known it’d be inevitable they’d need TV and anything else to keep his brothers preoccupied when they’re not in their routine training sessions.

————————————————–

Finances: this was a topic broached by many since in the comics, movies and cartoons we’ve seen the turtles use Monatary means of getting things that even donnie couldn’t restore, a good 85-90% of that you know was the food they ate, Pizza being the main dietary choice. it’s a fast and easy meal to have prepared and brought to them without arousing too much suspicion. i mean who questions a pizza being ordered all the time right? but then what about the household necessities that you can’t order from a pizza joint like soap for cleansing, toothpaste, toilet paper, and things like that. So the topic that pertains to ths head canon of mine may give a little insight to all my fello TMNT fans out there, the topic being “Where do they get their money from??” right?

you might think a big clue was in the 2k3 series where mikey was pretty much swimming through money that the purple dragons were stealing. but then leo points out that it wasn’t finders keepers with that money. then again after the triceratons returned home, mikey was listing off all the teenage things they could splurge the money on, yet Raph brings it to an elderly woman he meets to help keep her home so she wouldn’t be among the homeless. well let’s think about this for a second and think about every source of money they could get their finances from.. First of all they’re ninjas surviving in a city, pretty sure there’s plenty of drug-dealers they can take money from and not feel guilty about taking it either after turning them into the police. Though of course they’d have to leave a certain amount to keep the same crooks from being released back to the streets without evidence.

then there’s also the fact that people drop their change between coins to dollars every day. Don likely would have mapped out areas that see the most amount of spare change washed into the sewers and probably has coin collectors that catch the spare change. with coinstars out there now, as well as having a few human friends, they could get all the coinage turned into cash for spending. so yeah, not a hard head Canon to figure out where they get their money from, oh and Donnie taking an IT job for a larger source of income besides coin-diving from the 2k7 movie, yeah, easily a viable canon to apply. then there’s Pawnshops and antique stores with everything donnie restores and refurbishes to near-mint condition, yeah pretty damn obvious how they get money.

——————

anyway, that’s all my head canons, feel free to add to it if you want to, some of this comes from years of being a tmnt fan and reading the comics, watching all the cartoons and movies as well as just observing everyday life and thinking “what would it be like for the TMNT team in this world” plus well-educated and common-sense based theories. But as I said everyone is entitled to their own opinion, this is my own opinion, i am in no way saying this is fact and is meant to be undisputed, just an opinion based on well-known facts. fell free to tell me what you think. 

I do no own TMNT


End file.
